


From Red to Rainbow; From Rainbow to Red

by wallwindow



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, NijiAka's email log, Semi-Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallwindow/pseuds/wallwindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura's attending a university in Tokyo, Akashi is in Rakuzan in Kyoto. They exchange emails like any other normal couple who are in a long-distance relationship (or at least they think they're normal). </p>
<p>(Or every fandom needs to have a fanfic where characters email each other so I wrote one for NijiAka.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inbox (1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too familiar with Japan's cellphone culture, all I know is they regularly use email based system to exchange messages using their phones (keitai text messages) instead of text/SMS messages, hence the format of this fanfic (and I apologize for any inaccuracies). 
> 
> NijiAka might as well use LINE or Twitter but I'd love to think that they still use the conventional way of exchanging messages. And I love coming up with fictional email addresses.

**Inbox (1)**  

 

[ **Subject: (no subject)**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Cc: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 02:05:54 JST]

yo, akashi.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Good morning**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 07:03:01 JST]

Good morning, Nijimura-san. I apologize for getting back to you just now, I went to bed at exactly 10:00PM last night, I missed your mail. Is something the matter? Did you have any difficulty sleeping last night?

 

* * *

[ **Subject: Re: Good morning**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:10:01 JST]

ah, good am. yeah, i couldn’t sleep last night.  
i told you about the presentation i will give at uni later afternoon, right?  
i was preparing and y’know i’ve always hated public speaking.  
thinking about it last night kept me up. it sucks.  
why do they need to torture us before winter break???

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Good morning**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:13:23 JST]

And you sent me a mail during the wee hours of the night because? You needed assistance with something? (By the way, I can see you doing something with that upper lip of yours in Tokyo, all the way from Kyoto.)

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Good morning**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:14:52 JST]

shut up! but yes, i’m scowling right now.  
& i mailed you last night because i wanted to take a break.  
& have phone sex or something, i was extremely stressed.  
& it was cold.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: WHY DID YOU NOT CALL INSTEAD**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:15:10 JST]

I see…

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: WHY DID YOU NOT CALL INSTEAD**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:15:18 JST]

I’m available now.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: WHY DID YOU NOT CALL INSTEAD**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:16:03 JST]

Nijimura-san, why are you not answering my call.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: WHY DID YOU NOT CALL INSTEAD**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:16:14 JST]

_**Shuuzou.** _

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: WHY DID YOU NOT CALL INSTEAD**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:22:03 JST ]

  
oh, sorry, i was making coffee.  
i appreciate your enthusiasm now but i’ll be leaving the apartment in a few,  
i’m still missing about 10 ppt slides for my report,  
gotta go to the library. ^^

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Okay**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:23:00 JST]

Understood. But why did you have to use smile emoticon in your latest message?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Okay**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:25:52 JST ]

geez dont get so grumpy early in the morning, brat.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Okay**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:27:11 JST]

I’m not “grumpy.”

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Okay**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:30:31 JST]

k, if you say so, akashi-sama!  
anyway, i’ll leave now, i’ll send you a message later…  
if i don’t get a heart attack in the middle of the presentation and die right there and then.

p.s.

don’t get grumpy now,  
let’s have lots of sex when i go there this coming weekend. ♡  
have a nice day, regards to your rakuzan homies.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Good luck**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:32:37 JST  
Attachments: **nijimurasan.jpg** ]

I’ll take you up on that, Nijimura-san. (^_^_^_^)

(I screen-captured your message by the way, please see attached, in case it escapes your memory this weekend.)

On a serious note, I wish you good luck on your presentation.  

Although I’m fairly certain you will do well.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Good luck**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:35:59 JST]

ur so sweet,  
but ur 3-faced kaomoji is creeping me out,  
thanks (two akashis are already too much).

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Good luck**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:36:46 JST]

I can hardly wait for the weekend as well, Nijimura-san. Please don’t die today.

~~You still owe me belated birthday sex.~~

And kindly use “your” and “you’re” properly.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: BYE**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 08:37:13 JST]

i’m turning off my phone for the rest of the day.  
bye, akashi. (´▽｀) ﾉ

 

* * *

 

_**TBC.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideally, I intended to write their email log while Nijimura is on his way to Kyoto to visit Akashi for the winter break, but the introduction ended up quite long. orz
> 
> I hope you like it! ^^


	2. Inbox (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura and Akashi use more emoticons (kaomoji).

**Inbox (2)**

 

[ **Subject: Hey**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:03:22 JST]

Nijimura-san, I hope you’re having lunch now.

Don’t skip a meal.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Hey**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:21:42 JST]

oh, ur now on lunch break with ur team?

 

* * *

  
[ **Subject: Re: Hey**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:22:07 JST]

*you’re  
*your

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Hey**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:26:11 JST]

Nijimura-san is being cute.

Yes, I’m currently having lunch with my team. They are also wishing you good luck with regards to your report later. Even my former teammates. Reo specifically said he looks forward to seeing you this coming weekend; therefore don’t get a heart attack while in the middle of your presentation.

It seems you’re still at the library, am I correct?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Hey**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:28:00 JST]

what doyou mean he looks forward to seeing me this coming weekend????  
is there something i need to know, akashi????!

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Hey**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:30:22 JST]

You must be looking like this at the moment: (눈д눈╬)

No need to get so worked up, Nijimura-san. The itinerary for the entire duration of your stay here during the winter break has already been carefully set by yours truly. There should be nothing to be concerned about. At any rate, I should now refrain from mailing you and let you concentrate on finishing your report. Although I sincerely hope you will find the time to eat your lunch soon.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: HUH?!?!??!?!?!?**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:34:51 JST]

noo ur wrong, i look exactly like this right now: 凸(｀△´╬）  
mind you, i’m going to kyoto to visit and spend time with my boyfriend,  
not to do sightseeing, i don’t see the point of having itinerary

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: HUH?!?!??!?!?!?**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:35:47 JST]

Oh. And said boyfriend prefers you to make use of your middle finger when being intimate with him, instead of you raising it in an email.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: HUH?!?!??!?!?!?**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:36:51 JST]

gdi i hate you so much, brat. i hope you choke on your caviar.

 

* * *

  
[ **Subject: Re: HUH?!?!??!?!?!?**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:37:33 JST]

I love you too, Nijimura-san.

(And just to correct you, I’m having tofu, not caviar.)

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: HUH?!?!??!?!?!?**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:38:29 JST]

tsk, for sure youre looking like this right now: （Φ∀Φ）

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: HUH?!?!??!?!?!?**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 12:41:01 JST]

Correct. （Φ∀Φ）

Keep me posted later, Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

  
[ **Subject: Uhm**  
From: nijimura_shuuzou@keio.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 13:32:09 JST]

BTW, I love you too, Akashi.  
And I appreciate your teammates’ thoughts, thanks.  
I'll also survive later’s report and see you soon.

(My phone died, so I'm using my laptop and uni email,  
I hope I don’t get kicked out because of this.)

\--

 ** _Nijimura Shuuzou_**  
_Faculty of Economics_  
_Keio University_

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Uhm**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijimura_shuuzou@keio.jp  
Cc: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 16:32:03]

That’s unfair, Nijimura-san. Saying something like that knowing I’ve been preoccupied with classes so I won’t be able to respond in real-time.

I miss you.

P.S.

I love how you apply proper capitalization and punctuation when utilizing your university email. ♥

 

* * *

  
[ **Subject: Re: Uhm**  
From: nijimura_shuuzou@keio.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 16:34:44 JST]

Oi! I know how to use proper capitalization and punctuation, all right!  
I’m just a bit lazy to do so when using my phone!  
(insert scowling kaomoji here)

P.S.

I’m going to delete your previous mail,  
I don’t want to leave any traces of my love affair in my uni account. =P

\--

 ** _Nijimura Shuuzou_**  
_Faculty of Economics_  
_Keio University_

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Uhm**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijimura_shuuzou@keio.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 16:36:56 JST]

I didn’t know you keep all my emails except when using your university email account. And I’ve told you to create a Gmail account or something similar in case of emergencies.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Uhm**  
From: nijimura_shuuzou@keio.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 16:39:27 JST]

Shut up, you totally know I do!  
You hijacked my phone last summer break!  
Anyway, I’m going to my building now.  
I’ll let you know later if I make it out alive!

P.S.

I’m not like you who need bazillion of email accounts.

\--

 ** _Nijimura Shuuzou_**  
_Faculty of Economics_  
_Keio University_

 

* * *

  
[ **Subject: Re: Uhm**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijimura_shuuzou@keio.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 16:43:15 JST]

I didn’t _hijack_ your phone, I merely inspected it out of curiosity, and I asked for your permission. In addition, I only have four existing email accounts.

Anyway, I’ll talk to you later, Nijimura-san. Here’s your obligatory good luck kiss from me: (Φ₃Φ)

Do your best.  (I’ll also be having a meeting with the coach from now.)

 

* * *

 

_**TBC.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I can just imagine them mocking each other using emoticons. orz This is basically the reason why I created this fanfic, I guess. And I don't know why Nijimura is in Keoi University studying Economics. (Maybe I can update at least once every weekend! *\\(^o^)/*)
> 
> tiny voice: comments/suggestions will be treasured~ *_*


	3. Inbox (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is not amused.

**Inbox (3)**

 

[ **Subject: Fwd: PASS THIS!**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:21:05 JST]

sorry not sorry

 

\----------- Forwarded message -----------

[ **Subject: Fwd: PASS THIS!**  
From: nanodayo@softbank.ne.jp  
To: hawkeyerules@docomo.net.jp, emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp, kurokowashere@docomo.net.jp, maiuboislove@ezweb.ne.jp, nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp, [ **…** ]  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 18:05:36 JST]

Not that you guys are my best friends or anything. I merely don’t want to have severe bad luck.

 

\----------- Forwarded message -----------

[ **Subject: PASS THIS!**  
From: h0tangelz123@yahoo.co.jp  
To: nanodayo@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 18:00:54 JST]

_~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~_

_This is a best friend test. Send this to as many friends as you possibly_  
_can and if you get it back you truly will know who your friends are. If you_  
_break this chain you will severely have bad luck for 10 years, I’m warning you so now you get_  
_to make a free wish!!!!!!_

_You have 20 seconds._  
_Start_  
_*_  
_*_  
_*_  
_15_  
_*_  
_*_  
_10_  
_*_  
_*_  
_5_  
_*_  
_*_  
_*_  
_Time’s up!!!!!!!!!_  
_Send this to:_  
_2 people: it will come true in a year_  
_5 people: in 3 months_  
_7 people: 1 month_  
_10 people: in a week_  
_15 or more: tomorrow_  


* * *

 

[ **Subject: Try me**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:25:33 JST]

Try to further annoy the person who sent this message and you will have ten years of absolutely no sexual intercourse with your boyfriend.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Try me**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:26:32 JST]

aKASHI WAIT UR SUCH A KILLJOY

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Try me**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:27:05 JST]

and shit--- you said ‘sexual intercourse’

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Try me**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:31:22 JST]

Yes, I certainly did. Anyway, I’ve already sent a message to Midorima to stop sending those ridiculous chain mails to everyone. It’s the 21st century now. And Nijimura-san should refrain from trying to exasperate me by forwarding them to me. I don't like to receive them twice.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Try me**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:33:46 JST]

haha i'm not trying to annoy you, bocchan.  
i just don’t want to have bad luck for the next 57 years.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Well**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:34:55 JST]

**Shuuzou.**

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Well**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:36:11 JST]

well. ok.  
it's the 1st message i saw upon recharging my phone…  
so…

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Well**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:38:32 JST]

On another note, I guess it’s safe to assume that you have already successfully delivered your presentation without having a panic attack?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Well**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:41:00 JST]

uhhh… i guess… yes?  
i kinda almost lost my cool though prior to that.  
the damned projector wouldn’t start working.

oh and don’t exaggerate, i don’t like speaking in front of many people,  
but i’ve never gotten a panic attack!! 

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Congratulations**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:44:29 JST]

Congratulations, Nijimura-san. Both for managing to control your temper and finishing your report with flying (rainbow) colors.

I guess you deserve a quick reward right now, _senpai_? ★

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Congratulations**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:48:54 JST]

ugh akashi if you’re in the mood for some sexting,  
now’s not the right time, i'm actually in the train on my way to kamakura.  
you know how little self-control i have,  
i don’t want to get caught touching myself in public.  
i appreciate the thought though. ily. ♡

 

* * *

 

 

[ **Subject: Re: Congratulations**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:49:30 JST]

Oh.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Congratulations**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:51:58 JST]

i guess that’s my cue to explain why i'm on my way to kamakura,  
and rejecting your very tempting offer to engage in sexting?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: (no subject)**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:52:10 JST]

Yes.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: (no subject)**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:57:15 JST]

well it has been an exhausting 2 weeks because of that report,  
so now i kinda want to visit home, eat my mum’s special fried rice,  
see my dad, play with my younger siblings, etc.  
my next class would be on friday morning,  
so i guess today’s the perfect time to make a quick visit at home...  
before i spend the winter break there with you in kyoto.  
is that an acceptable reason, akashi-sama?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Take care**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:59:01 JST]

Yes, it is, I understand. Take care on your way, Nijimura-san.

And please send my kind regards to your family. I hope to see them again soon.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: (no subject)**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 19:59:02 JST]

oh, and tatsuya wants to do some sight-seeing in kamakura too.  
apparently he has never been to my hometown.  
it seems he no longer has classes from today.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Oh**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 20:03:34 JST]

Oh… So Himuro-san will be in Kamakura too. Then to rephrase you:

_“Now I kind of want to visit home, eat my mom’s special fried rice, see my dad, play with my younger siblings, and spend Christmas Eve with the ever beautiful Tatsuya.”_

Is above correct?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Oh**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 20:10:49 JST]

ok thanks for proofreading my email, young master.  
and i thought we’ve discussed this whole tatsuya thing before?  
are you jealous? are we fighting? via email???

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: No**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 20:16:40 JST]

No, we are not fighting.

And no, you know I am not the type of person to get jealous. A person only gets jealous when he/she feels inferior. I am not inferior to anyone. I was simply putting your thoughts into coherent sentences. Was that wrong, Nijimura-san?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: No**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 20:23:40 JST]

geez i really hate it when you start talking like that.  
i want to teleport to kyoto right now and flick your forehead, you brat.  
let's discuss later, i’m getting off the train.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: No**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 20:24:33 JST]

Very well.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: (=^・ｪ・^=)**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 21:42:15 JST]

hello, akashichansan~ this is shiina. ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ i wanted to check if nii-chan has new set of cat pictures (with different eye colors!!) saved on his phone, but i saw your mail exchange instead because its open on his phone right now. im so sorry!! ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

but well, i just want to say that nii-chan always tells us that tatsuya-niichan is really pretty, but akashichansan will forever be the most beautiful person for him. (♡´艸`)

good night~~~~~! 

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: (=^・ｪ・^=)**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 21:48:59 JST]

aaaaaaaah sorry for that akashi, i left my phone unlocked.  
and… well… pretend you didn’t read that.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: (=^・ｪ・^=)**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 21:51:27 JST]

I understand that you’re currently in your family’s home, but can you indulge me? I would really like to engage in a sexual activity with my _handsome_ boyfriend right now. At least even via electronic message? You have already rejected me twice today, so I won’t take ‘no’ for an answer this time, Nijimura-san. And oh, please make sure not to let Shiina-chan read this particular message, and all the messages subsequent to this.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: (=^・ｪ・^=)**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 21:52:00 JST]

got it lemme go to my room right now

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: (=^・ｪ・^=)**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Wed, 23 Dec 201X 21:53:05 JST]

Don’t forget to lock the door. (ΦωΦ)

* * *

 

**_TBC._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened but this chapter has gotten long~! D:  
> Anyway, I love Kamakura so I made it Nijimura's hometown... ^^;; It's around an hour away from Keio university by train~ [/useless info]
> 
> On another note, I'm so excited for Niji-senpai's version of "Seishun Tip-Off"! And the audio drama! I hope there'd be lots of NijiAka moments! *O*
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> tiny voice again: comments/suggestions/kudos are treasured~ *-*


	4. Inbox (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi keeps on giving Nijimura headaches.

**Inbox (4)**

 

[ **Subject: Re: XXX**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:04:09 JST]

fcuk akashhi dat ws h0t

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: XXX**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:08:11 JST]

Ah, Nijimura-san. I and my bed are… completely soiled by now. I’m afraid this is already the 28th bed sheet (and set of pajamas) that I have to discard against my will... and the fault is yours entirely.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: XXX**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:09:09 JST]

ugh by soiled u mean u came already ryt???

 

* * *

  
**[Subject: Re: XXX**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:10:14 JST]

n no its not my fault u dnt want ur hauskeeper 2 wash the things u hve ‘soiled’

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: XXX**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:11:59 JST]

I’d rather gouge my eyes out than have my housekeeper see my seminal fluid on my bed sheet and sleepwear.

On another note, have you reached climax yet, Nijimura-san?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: XXX**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:14:47 JST]

shit akashi y do u insist on using complicated vocab,  
even while sexting, ur giving me headache.  
and no, i’m fine w/ not cuming dis time,  
i dont want my mum to see my whatever fluid.  
and unfortunaley for me i cant just throw my boxes n bed sheets away.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Boxes**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:15:56 JST]

How large are those boxes, Nijimura-san?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Boxes**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:16:59 JST]

u little shit u know i mean boxers

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Boxes**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:19:32 JST]

Don’t get angry, Nijimura-san. I am simply amazed by how many typographical errors and incoherent sentences you can commit and form while and after engaging in an arousing email conversation with me. I can’t help but take pleasure in it whenever the opportunity arises.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Boxes**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:22:03 JST]

yeah ok whatever floats your boat.  
at least it’s not turning you off??  
anyway, i guess you should sleep now, akashi.  
you still have classes early in the morning, right?  
i don’t want you to blame me in case you get sluggish during classes.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Boxes**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:24:55 JST]

Yes, that’s true. I appreciate your concern, Nijimura-san.

By the way, what time are you meeting with Himuro-san tomorrow (or rather ‘later’)?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Boxes**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:27:48 JST]

10am

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Hmm…**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:30:13 JST]

I see… that’s quite early for you, I think. If my memory serves me well, you have once told me how being able to wake up at around one o’clock in the afternoon when you don’t have classes is pure bliss. I guess in this case, getting up very early and meeting up with Himuro-san at 10:00AM is just an indication of how thrilled you are to see his beautiful face? How fascinating.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Hmm…**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:32:47 JST]

god akashi can you let me have some peace of mind,  
at least few moments before i go to sleep?  
i think i deserve this reward in return for  
being able to make you come with just my emails?????

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Sleep well.**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:33:58 JST]

Understood. Good night, Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Sleep well.**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:34:44 JST]

tsk wait let me call you

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Sleep well.**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:36:23 JST]

There is no need for that. I’ll be going to the bathroom to clean myself and I shall sleep right after doing so. You should also go to sleep now, Nijimura-san, otherwise you might oversleep and be late for your appointment tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject:** **Re: Sleep well.**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:38:00 JST]

fine. if you say so.  
don't play another round of shogi anymore.  
go to sleep, good night.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject:** **Re: Sleep well.**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:38:57 JST]

I love you, Nijimura-san. Sweet dreams.

 

* * *

 

[Subject: **Re: Sleep well.**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:40:03 JST]

argh i hate how much i love you.  
but no, i will not cancel my ‘appointment’ with tatsuya.  
i love you too.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: ???**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:41:51 JST]

Nobody said anything about cancelling though?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: ???**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 01:42:30 JST]

zzzZZz…

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: What a beautiful day**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 07:40:16 JST]

Good morning, Nijimura-san. Right now you must be preparing for your Christmas Eve date with Himuro-san. If you’re still interested to know, I’m on my way to Rakuzan.

Have a beautiful day.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: What a beautiful day**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 08:03:19 JST]

your last message was wrong on so many levels but…  
was your email subject and the last bit of your message a pun??  
we are ~not fighting~ early in the morning, right??

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: What a beautiful day**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 08:05:46 JST]

How could they count as a pun? Anyway, I merely meant that not only Himuro-san can be beautiful, the day can be beautiful as well.

 

* * *

 

  
[ **Subject: Re: What a beautiful day**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 08:07:53 JST]

i don’t know if you’re trying to make me smile  
or make me mad, akashi.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Both.**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 08:10:22 JST]

Admittedly, I love simultaneously doing both.

Oh, and one more thing, don’t forget to send me-- in layman’s term, your “ _selfie_ ” with Himuro-san. I’d love to see how well-groomed you are today for the occasion.

I’ll talk to you later, Nijimura-san. ♪

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Both**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 08:12:41 JST]

is2g akashi!! tatsuya and i will hang out,  
it’s not a date ok?!? i thought you’re already chill about this???  
and wtf, is there a “not layman’s term” for selfie?!?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Both**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 08:13:20 JST]

no don’t answer that,  
i don’t need to know.  
talk to you later!

 

* * *

 

_**TBC.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has become my pastime during weekends. orz Anyway! Just few more days to go and Nijimura's singing voice will be revealed to the world??? I'm so excited! (*w*) Hearing him sing will be the best (belated) birthday gift ever! XD
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos/comments will be treasured! ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ﾉ


	5. Inbox (5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura is amused.

**Inbox (5)**

 

[ **Subject: Busy?**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:01:59 JST]

It seems that you’re already too preoccupied marvelling at Himuro-san’s beauty that you can’t spare the time to send me a message, Nijimura-san. I’m mildly upset.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Busy?**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:03:34 JST]

excuse me, akashi, you’re supposed to be attending classes??  
me mailing you while you’re in class is like having a monologue, y’know??

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Busy?**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:05:03 JST]

But you must know that I will reply by lunch break. I’ve never failed to do so.

And I see you didn’t deny about marvelling at Himuro-san’s beauty.

 

 

 

 

｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: !!!!!!!**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:07:14 JST]

shit shit shit shit shit why are you using crying kaomoji  
(and what’s with that large space before that??)  
you’re supposed to say how i'm such a failure of a boyfriend  
and other condescending stuff right??? heeeey!!!

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: !!!!!!!**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:09:00 JST]

Well. Kise once told me to try this type of approach as a change of pace since I’m always, as you have bluntly put it, _condescending_.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: !!!!!!!**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:12:45 JST]

argghh that brat!  
i can’t believe you listened to him, of all people?!  
and yes, you can be haughty at times but well…  
i guess that’s one of the things i really like about you.  
so don’t try to act cutesy now or else i'll hit you when i see you.  
which is like 2 days from now.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: …**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:14:21 JST]

You… seriously like my “ _haughtiness_ ”, Nijimura-san?

Even greater than your liking to Himuro-san’s face?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: …**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:16:47 JST]

akashiiiiiiii seijuuroooooou !!!!  
when will you stop making fun of me liking tatsuya’s face???  
i swear my biggest regret in life right now is  
making a passing comment about it in your presence!

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: …**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:17:58 JST]

Perhaps I will refrain from doing so once you stop having, for a lack of a better term, a “man crush” on Himuro-san.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: (no subject)**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:19:03 JST]

WHAT THE FUCK???????????????????????????

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Okay**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:25:33 JST]

If you want to know, I learned that word from Kise as well.

Anyway, Murasakibara informed me of Himuro-san’s Instagram account and fortunately, the latter has been generous enough to share to the world a photo of himself with you. (Please note I had to resort to drastic measures since you’ve been with Himuro-san for two hours already but have yet to send me your “selfie” with him as I requested.)

And… I’m quite surprised to see that you’re wearing the expensive shirt I gifted to you during your previous birthday. And you seem to have fixed your hair with such ingenuity this time. I think I can even smell you wearing the perfume I gave you as a souvenir from when I visited Paris with my father recently, by just merely looking at the photo.  
  
In summary, you seem quite overdressed for the occasion, Nijimura-san.

Unless you actually consider today as a Christmas Eve date with Himuro-san despite your vehement denial, hence the reason to be overdressed.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: WOOOOOW**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:29:12 JST]

WOW AKASHI

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: LOL**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:30:35 JST]

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
LOLOLOLOLOLoLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: OK**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:32:04 JST]

nO SeRIOUSLy

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: OK**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:34:31 JST]

Excuse me?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: OK**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:37:22 JST]

I CaN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE BEING SO CUTE TODAY  
I’M OVERWHELMED  
I CAN OVERLOOK YOU IMPLYING I DON’T LOOK GOOD  
ON A REGULAR BASIS

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: OK**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:39:51 JST]

Care to elaborate on that, Nijimura-san?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: docu of akashi-sama’s cuteness**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:44:04 JST]

cute #1 - i bet you had to bribe the giant brat  
and say something like “i will send you sweets from  
kyoto if you tell me himuro-san’s instagram account”  
cute # 2 – you’re virtually stalking your own boyfriend via his---  
wait for it—mancrush’s online photo-sharing account  
cute # 3 – it’s creepy but i'm flattered at how you can  
see my shirt under my coat  
cute # 4 – you can even smell me hahaha  
(didn’t know you have emperor nose too)

i just realized you’re also so cute when you’re being ~not jealous~  
thank you for the advanced xmas gift

 

* * *

 

  
[ **Subject: Re: docu of akashi-sama’s cuteness**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:47:19 JST]

I d

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: docu of akashi-sama’s cuteness**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:48:20 JST]

I do have a response to each of your point but lunch break is almost over.

I will get back to you later, Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: docu of akashi-sama’s cuteness**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:50:29 JST]

ok i look forward to that, obocchan.  
in the meantime i’ll enjoy my lunch date with tatsuya. ٩( ᐛ )و

 

* * *

  
[ **Subject: Well**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:52:98 JST]

I request you to stop that, Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Well**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:54:48 JST]

oi, oi, cute and dutiful akashi-sama should go back to class already.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Well**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:55:37 JST]

Shuuzou.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Well**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 12:58:26 JST]

oh, tatsuya says hi. he just came back from  
wandering around tsurugaoka hachimangu.  
he got pissed off at me for laughing at my phone  
so he left me alone for a while haha.  
maybe i'll send you our unfiltered selfie,  
since you’re being a very cute kouhai.  
later! ♡

 

* * *

 

_**TBC.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No reallyyyy I almost didn't know what to do with my life after hearing Nijimura-san's song and the drama CD?????? It's too much for my heart!!! (*O*) (*O*) Has everybody heard them yet?
> 
> On a more related note, I swear I will stop making fun of Nijimura and his man crush on Himuro soon. I just really love the idea of Akashi being possessive of his senpai's attention, and NijiHimu is my BROTP so... ^^;;;;;
> 
> Anyway! Thanks a lot to everyone who's still reading this! <3 Till next chapter~!


	6. Inbox (6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura keeps Akashi updated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwuuuu I spent too much time with my other NijiAka fic that I suddenly don't know how to continue this one. (.__.) But I tried my best~!

**Inbox (6)**

 

[ **Subject: update#1**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 13:10:11 JST]

agent shuuzou reporting for duty, akashi-sama.  
now i'm eating apple candy with tatsuya.  
this particular apple’s shade of red kinda  
reminds me of your eyes and hair.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: update#2**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 13:16:02 JST]

also all the toriis around here remind me of you actually.  


 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: update#3**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 13:42:15 JST]

we're having real lunch now.  
the way all these brats around us  
feast their eyes on tatsuya makes me  
remember how people tend to stare at you too,  
whenever we spend time together.  
geez i hate being around beautiful people.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: update#3**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 13:44:30 JST]

my last message was a joke.  
in case you couldn’t tell.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: update#4**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 14:36:33 JST]

we're in enoden train now.  
i thought you’d like this seat design.  
  
since it looks like your beloved tofu.  
and it also has this kinda rainbow thing going on.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: update#5**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 14:55:57 JST]

shit we got lost looking for kamakura daibatsu.  
tatsuya’s scolding me for getting lost………  
in my own hometown, great.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: update#6**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 15:26:13 JST]

found it finally, geez.  
  
and no, don’t make a sarcastic joke about  
how i must be very happy right now  
to be with two buddhas.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: akashiiii~~**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 15:45:01 JST]

shit, akashi.  
can't wait for your classes to finish.  
it gets a bit lonely not receiving your  
sarcastic and snobbish replies.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: update#7**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 16:21:48 JST]

tatsuya will go back to tokyo now.  
seems he also has an appointment with  
his brother, who’s also kuroko’s boyfriend??

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Reply#1**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 16:42:18 JST]

Nijimura-san, I hope you had a pleasant and beautiful day with Himuro-san, and I wish him safe travel back to Tokyo.

Please don’t take what I will say from this point on as one of my “sarcastic” replies, because at this very moment, I’m truly moved that you took the trouble to inform me about each of your today’s activity with Himuro-san (despite your initial aloofness about the said topic, and despite the real beauty being physically there with you). I also appreciate that a lot of things around you seem to remind you of me, I admit that it’s rather sweet of you.

And yes, I know you’re not being serious when you said you hate being around beautiful people, the world will end first before you can actually hate being with beautiful people.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Reply#1**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 16:45:39 JST]

oh hello there, akashi-sama.  
seems you’re done with today’s classes already.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Reply#2**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 16:47:57 JST]

Also, I’m not being “snobbish”, but your photography skills, or lack thereof, really needs further improvement, Nijimura-san. Would you want me to enrol you in a digital photography crash course while you’re here in Kyoto during the winter break? I am even more than willing to finance it.

At any rate, Enoden’s official mascot Enon-kun looks nothing like tofu. If anything, below is a perfect example of how a tofu character should look like:  


Isn’t it elegant? （Φ∀Φ）

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Reply#2**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 16:49:03 JST]

ok………

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Reply#3**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 16:52:41 JST]

By the way, I am quite amused that you’re still getting lost in your own hometown, but I’m also slightly concerned that you might get lost on your way here to Kyoto as well. Are you sure you’re going to be fine, Nijimura-san? If I may request you to heed my advice and take the bullet train instead of taking the night bus, I would really appreciate it. It’s faster and more convenient.

Oh, lastly, it’s endearing how you get lonely when you don’t get a reply from me. Though it would have been easier to say that you just basically miss me.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Reply#3**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 16:54:13 JST]

ugh akashi waittt. i still get lost all the time when reading your  
lengthy emails, it’s scarier than getting lost in the streets of LA.  
gimme some few minutes to get back to you.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Reply#3**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 16:56:25 JST]

I knew you’d say that, that’s why I sent them in batches out of consideration for you.

 

* * *

  
[ **Subject: ok**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:03:17 JST]

ok i’ll just respond to the most important concerns,  
and let’s talk about the rest in person when I get there.  
first i don’t care if i suck at taking pictures,  
i only send them to you anyway. =P  
and nope, i will not take the bullet train.  
it's too expensive, and don’t ever mention that you  
can pay for it, you’re not allowed to pay for anything.  
(except for whenever you pay me w/ your body)

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: ok**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:06:47 JST]

Excuse me, Nijimura-san. The only time I paid you with my body was when you cooked that exquisite dinner for me in your apartment during the summer break.

Anyway, I’ve already anticipated that you’ll be adamant about not taking the bullet train, but still, I'm quite disappointed that it seems you’re not as keen as I am to finally be able to spend time together again.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: wait what**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:09:26 JST]

HUH?!? Now where did that come from???

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: wait what**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:11:10 JST]

Getting here via bullet train will only take you around three to four hours, while taking the night bus may take you around ten hours including all the stop-over.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: wait what**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:15:02 JST]

geez akashi, stop reading too deeply into things.  
i'm taking the bus because i'm just a poor uni student, ok???  
i'm too tired to bicker via email now,  
can you just log in to skype when you arrive home  
and do video call with me? i guess i’ll just need  
to show you how excited i am to see you again.  
i'd also like to see your face before i travel back to tokyo.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Oh.**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:19:59 JST]

Oh. Skype Christmas Eve date, isn’t it? I’d love that, you’re really becoming better at being an ideal boyfriend, Nijimura-san. I’ll be at home in about half an hour.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Oh**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:20:57 JST]

shush, im the best boyfriend you can ask for, obocchan.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Yes**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:22:00 JST]

I concur.

See you in Skype later, Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Yes**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:22:53 JST]

imissyouakashi.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Yes**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 17:23:58 JST]

I know. The feeling is mutual, Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

 

_**TBC.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be nice if I could add actual photos so..... XD;;; (BTW, I took those photos in Kamakura around 2 years ago, though I took them in March, not December so excuse me for inaccuracies... ^^;;;)
> 
> Anyway, thank you to anyone who's still reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :3


	7. Inbox (7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura and Akashi being a gross couple on Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu real-life has been quite busy for me~ orz I was too distracted to continue this, but the new NijiAka official art by Fujimaki-sensei gave me life! (＞∀＜) So here's another chapter! I hope people who are currently subscribed to this are still interested about NijiAka's virtual flirting! ;w;

**Inbox (7)**

 

  
[ **Subject: sorry**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:34:29 JST]

yo akashi, sorry again that i had to cut our conversation short.  
my siblings are now bugging me to join xmas eve dinner  
before i leave to go back to tokyo. and there’s fried rice,  
you know i’ll never be able to say no to fried rice uggghhh~  
anyway, i was happy to see your annoyingly pretty face again.  
i also realized it has been almost 2 weeks since we last did video chat.  
it’s been that busy, huh…

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: No problem**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:38:31 JST]

I already said I don’t mind in the slightest. I understand that since Nijimura-san’s family lived in America for some years, you’ve come to adapt various Western cultures, eating Christmas Eve dinner together being one of those. I’m just relieved that you’re not spending the evening exchanging presents with Himuro-san.

Please enjoy the feast with your family and please let them know I would also like to extend my season’s greetings to them. Merry Christmas in advance, Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: No problem**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:41:22 JST]  
  
The bit about Himuro-san is my attempt at making a joke. You can remove the scowl off your lips now.

P.S.

I’m also glad that I was able to see Nijimura-san’s handsome face again, albeit only through a video call. Now I’m even more thrilled to finally see you in flesh again. Though I noticed your hair seems to have grown quite long already. It’s attractive, but if you desire, I could give you a haircut once you arrive here.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: No problem**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:43:49 JST]

no way in hell!!!!

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: No problem**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:44:52 JST]

btw you still suck at making jokes, akashi.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: No problem**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:47:13 JST]

also next year it’d be nice if we can spend xmas eve together.  
im sure my family won’t mind me ditching fried rice for you.  
by that time surely they’re already fine with me spending  
xmas eve-- japanese version hehe.

 

* * *

  
  
[ **Subject: Yes**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:49:01 JST]

I’d love that, Nijimura-san. After all I will be in Tokyo already by that time, attending university. Now you have made me unnecessarily excited.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Yes**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:51:00 JST]

oh well i guess it’s only okay to get excited if your old man  
won’t throw you to harvard or cambridge right after your hs graduation?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Tokyo**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:53:16 JST]

I believe I’m already at the stage in my life wherein I can decide for myself and for my future. Therefore you don’t need to worry, Nijimura-san. If anything, my Emperor Eye foresees that by Christmas Eve of the following year, we’d be in our own apartment room there in Tokyo, sitting under the kotatsu and eating fried chicken together, or something to that effect (that’s what commoners do during Christmas Eve, if I’m not mistaken?).

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Tokyo**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:55:09 JST]

oi wait akashi, are you implying we move in together  
once you start university???

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Tokyo**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:56:33 JST]

and you sure you’d want to eat greasy fried chicken w/ me  
instead of spending the night having an extravagant dinner  
date in a fancy restaurant or a five-star hotel?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Tokyo**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:57:49 JST]

ohmygod did you actually say ‘commoners’??

hahahahahhaha

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Pending topic**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 20:59:17 JST]

Perhaps we can discuss the details on Saturday, in person, Nijimura-san? I guess your precious fried rice is getting cold already.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Pending topic**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 21:00:11 JST]

geez you always know how to leave me hanging, you brat.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Pending topic**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 21:02:38 JST]

But of course. Though there’s one aspect wherein Nijimura-san excels more when it comes to leaving me hanging, if I dare say.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Pending topic**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 21:04:52 JST]

no don’t u dare. that was just ONE night, argh!  
anyway i'll go and join the dinner now.  
i'll send a message again when i board the train.  
do you want anything from kamakura?  
souvenirs? food??

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Nothing**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 21:05:29 JST]

I only want Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Nothing**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 21:06:41 JST]

dammit i have no response to that

* * *

 

[ **Subject: I win.**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 21:07:30 JST]

My victory then.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: I win.**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 21:09:28 JST]

yes, yes, you always win, you’re absolute,  
now i'm gonna eat my fried rice.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: I win.**  
From: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 21:10:04 JST]

Enjoy, Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

  
  
[ **Subject: (no subject)**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:05:47 JST]

i’m in the train now on my way back to tokyo.  
i'm gonna sleep for a while, call me after 50 minutes.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Hmm.**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:10:59 JST]

You’re making me your alarm clock again?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Hmm.**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:11:40 JST]

why, yes.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Hmm.**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:12:05 JST]

Understood. Have a safe trip and a nice nap, Nijimura-san.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Hmm.**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:13:19 JST]

good, i must reward obedient kouhais. (^^)ｂ  
you’ll get your reward on saturday. ♡

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Hmm.**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:14:18 JST]

Then I look forward to that, senpai. ✨

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: arghhhh**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:45:53 JST]

argh can’t nap in peace, the train is kinda filled with  
annoying couples going home from their dates!   
now i think your proposal isn’t that bad, akashi.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: arghhhh**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:48:47 JST]

That’s a regret, Nijimura-san.

And what proposal are you referring to?

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: arghhhh**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:50:08 JST]

spending next year’s xmas eve together,  
under the kotatsu, eating fried chicken.  
maybe i’ll even buy the commoner’s xmas cake for you.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: arghhhh**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:51:16 JST]

It’s not a proposal, Nijimura-san. It’s a reality merely waiting to transpire.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: arghhhh**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:52:51 JST]

all right, as soon as i arrive there, we’ll definitely  
discuss about moving in together next school year.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Gift**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:54:27 JST]

I definitely agree about discussing it as early as possible, though only after Nijimura-san has given his belated birthday gift for me.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Gift**  
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:55:03 JST]

my body right?? yes, got it, obocchan. (¬‿¬)

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: Re: Gift**  
From: emperor.eye@softbank.ne.jp  
To: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
Date: Thurs, 24 Dec 201X 23:57:28 JST]

Just hurry up and get here, Shuuzou.

 

* * *

 

[ **Subject: merry christmas ★**    
From: nijiaftertherain@docomo.net.jp  
To: i.am.absolute@akashi-global.com  
Date: Fri, 25 Dec 201X 00:00:04 JST]

oi oi i’ll be there before you know it, just continue to wait for me, ok?  
on another note, merry xmas. thanks for being the most precious gift to me.  
good night and i love you, sei.

 

* * *

 

_**TBC.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has gotten long again! o_o I guess next chapter is inevitably Nijimura-san emailing Akashi while he's on his way to Kyoto~ ^^;; 
> 
> By the way, I changed something in chapter 2~ I added Akashi mentioning 'former teammates' before bringing up Reo. When I first started writing this fic, it totally escaped my mind that Nijimura is of the same age as the Uncrowned Kings, therefore Reo should not be in Rakuzan High School anymore, but must be in uni as well (it's Niji-senpai's fault for being too mature, really).
> 
> Another thing, I just remembered that Dec.23 is actually a national public holiday in JP, and well, during the 1st few chapters, I used Dec.23 as the date when Nijimura did his presentation in uni, Akashi in school, etc. And I'm too lazy to do something about it now so let's just say that this is set in an AU where Dec.23 is not a public holiday in JP. *kicks self*
> 
> Thank you for your time! (★´∀｀)

**Author's Note:**

> Ideally, I intended to write their email log while Nijimura is on his way to Kyoto to visit Akashi for the winter break, but the introduction ended up quite long. orz
> 
> I hope you like it! ^^


End file.
